


The Sword in the Stone

by sabriel75



Series: The Sword in the Stone [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin cannot wait for Arthur's Coronation to give him Excalibur.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sword in the Stone (Sword Innuendo FTW Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Merlin wants to show off Excalibur. Arthur's mind is in the gutter._

Arthur tried to take the whole ordeal seriously.

“C’mon Arthur! Pull on it and see if it moves,” Merlin begged, clearly indignant at Arthur’s lack of sobriety.

But by gods how was he supposed to do this tonight? They were half-dressed and giggly off of wine when Merlin had insisted on showing him his sword before anyone else got to see it.

“Consider it practice,” he said, dragging Arthur into the forest.

Arthur, a bit breathless, unsteadily braced himself against the rock and pulled.

“Christ Merlin! It’s nearly buried to the hilt!”

“Couldn’t let just anyone give it a go.”


	2. The Sword in the Stone (The Sleeping Beauty Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Merlin looks good in the moonlight and it's a good thing when he's dragged Arthur out of bed into the forest to look at his sword._

If Merlin weren’t so pretty in the moonlight, Arthur would have scolded him one good for leading him out into the middle of the forest to yank a sword out of some great big rock.

Especially when he had just managed to get Merlin to lie on the bed with him. They had been warmed by the fire and fitted snugly by each other, basking in the quiet before Arthur’s coronation tomorrow.

The insult to injury came though when he couldn’t get the damn thing to budge until Merlin sidled up next to him and kissed him for good luck.


	3. The Sword in the Stone (Yes, That Kind of Fairytale Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Excalibur is a matchmaking sword._

As far as kisses go, it isn’t bad, but Arthur feels he deserves something a bit extra and hauls Merlin in to deepen the kiss.

Unfortunately he’s forgotten Excalibur, the sword Merlin stuck in a stone for safekeeping, and that he’s apparently already named without Arthur’s input.

Excalibur comes out easily once he and Merlin are lip-locked, knocking them to the ground in a tumble of flaily limbs (Merlin) and firm biceps (Arthur, of course) and knocking heads.

Although the ground is sort of soft or maybe that’s Merlin’s lips because he’s very happy to see Arthur holding his sword.


End file.
